1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device to be inserted between a roll journal of a roll and a chock in which the roll is rotatably supported in a rolling mill stand. In addition, the invention relates to a roll arrangement with a roll and a chock in which the roll, together with the roll journal, is rotatably supported. The roll arrangement further includes the inventive sealing device that is supported between the truncated cone-shaped roll journal and a sealing ring of the chock.
2. Description of the Related Art
State-of-the art European Publications EP 1 625 897 B1 and EP 1 136 142 or International Patent Publication WO 2008/092616, basically disclose such sealing devices. Further, such sealing device and roll arrangement are disclosed in Information Publication “Morgoil, Roll Neck Bearings” of SMS Siemag Ag as shown in FIG. 2 of the instant application. FIG. 2 shows a classical roll arrangement with a roll 200 that essentially consists of a roll barrel 220 and at least one truncated cone-shaped roll journal 210 formed on the barrel. A pilot bush 310 is pushed onto roll journal without a possibility of rotation relative thereto. The roll journal, together with the pilot bush is rotatably supported in a bearing bush 330 connected with a chock 300 without a possibility of rotation relative thereto. Between the pilot bush 310 and the bearing bush 330, a lubrication film 325 is formed.
A sealing ring 320 is screwed on the barrel end side of the chock 300 as a cover.
There is further provided a sealing device 100 which is clamped, in radial direction, between the truncated cone-shaped roll journal 210 and the sealing ring and, in axial direction, between the barrel side end side 312 of the pilot bush 310 and the truncated cone-shaped journal 210 or a stop 340. The state-of-the art sealing device 100 has a ring-shaped, strip-shaped reinforcement element 130 that tightly surrounds a main body 110 of the sealing device on its outer side coaxially with respect to the longitudinal axis of the roll arrangement or the sealing device. The strip-shaped section 132 insures a high dimensional accuracy or shape stability, in particular against centrifugal forces.
During assembly of the roll arrangement, the pilot bush 310 is pushed onto the roll journal in the direction of the roll barrel 220. Simultaneously, the sealing device 100 becomes clamped in axial direction between the stop 340, the truncated cone-formed roll journal 210 and the barrel side end side 312 of the pilot bush 310. During this axial displacement, because of frictional behavior, there is a danger of the sealing device deformation and of a sealing rim “retraction.” The sealing device and, in particular, the sealing lips would not be able to perform their function properly.
Proceeding from the state-of-the art, the object of the invention to so improve the sealing device and the roll arrangement that the shape of the sealing device remains stable during pushing of the pilot bush on the truncated cone-shaped roll journal.